Radio Plus
Radio Plus is Polish private radio station owned by Eurozet and Grupa Radiowa Time. The station broadcasts classic hits programmings. History Radio Plus began broadcasting August 28, 1992, as a radio station in the Archdiocese of Gdańsk. The program broadcast then by this station corresponded to the offer of commercial broadcasters. Four years later, in November 1996, the format of the Gdańsk station was adopted by the Krakow Radio Mariackie. At that time, they started to think about setting up a radio network - for this purpose, a year later, Spółka Producencką Plus was established, which aimed to produce a joint program for diocesan broadcasters and disseminate them via satellite. In June 1998, programs were broadcast in Warsaw, Szczecin, Gryfice, Lipiany and Legnica on the basis of many stations under Radio Plus brand, and three months later similarly in Bydgoszcz, Gniezno, Gorzów, Zielona Góra, Głogów, Płock, Ciechanów, Katowice, Gliwice, Łódź, Opole, Kielce, Lublin and Warsaw's Praga. Later, there were also stations in Łowicz, Poznań, Koszalin, Tarnów, Białystok and Elbląg. The program was accompanied by Radio Dobrze Nastawione ''and ''Wiemy co się święci. Radio Plus aimed to fight Radio Zet and RMF FM, journalists who were known as pampers were active in the radio station. The program created by them did not bring the expected audience, soon after the station fell into financial problems, which caused employees to have problems with payment of wages, and the production of the program was transferred to Gdańsk and Katowice. In 2002, Dresdner Kleinwort Capital attempted to rescue Radio Plus, thanks to which the station changed the music format to CHR, and their line was your new music, the best music for today. The change of format met with the protest of the church side, so from March 10, 2003, music began to be broadcast in the soft AC format, presenting from now on mild hits. In November 1999, Radio Plus was broadcasted in Elbląg, and then, in 2001-2005, the Warsaw's Radio Józef and Radio Warszawa Praga, Katolickie Radio Ciechanów, Katolickie Radio Płock, Poznań's Radio Emaus, Katowice's Radio eM, Radio Victoria in Łódź emerged from the network, Lublin's Radio eR and Tarnowskie Góry's RDN Małopolska. In the years 2003-2006, Radom's Radio AVE and Toruń's Radio Brawo joined the network, and thanks to the new Radio Plus frequency it was still audible in Warsaw. In 2005, another problem appeared - the new investor was to become Radio Hundert 6, but the transaction did not take place, and a few months later the would-be investor of Plus was bankrupted, which led to the companies that previously produced the network program went bankrupt. Eventually, eight stations became involved with Grupa Radiowa Time, which started broadcasting Radio Smooth Przeboje, which changed its name to Vox FM on October 31, 2005. The remaining stations were connected with the company Ad.point, which became the new owner of the radio, also receiving the right to the name. In 2007, Łagodne Przeboje liner was replaced by Przeboje w dobrym nastroju, keeping the music format. A year later, Radio Józef joined the network again, and then two years later, in the second half of June 2010, an agreement was signed between Radio Plus Polska and Radio Plus Agreement, thanks to which on September 5 of the same year, in Łódź, Krakow, Szczecin, Gryfice and Lipiany again began broadcasting Radio Plus, which was also audible in Rabka-Zdrój and Zakopane. In April 2013, Grupa Radiowa Time changed the music format of the station - from then Radio Plus broadcasted dance music with the line always in rhythm. Despite the initial protests from the listeners and bishops, the station's listenability increased strongly. On December 2, 2013, Radio Plus and Vox FM exchanged their music formats - from now on, the station broadcasts music in the classic hits format. Since then, Plus's line-up has been always hits, which since February 9, 2015 has been changed to Moc Przebojów, Moc Zabawy, and from April 1, 2016 at Przeboje z Nutą Nostalgii. In July and August 2017, the tour was accompanied by a live program broadcast from cities on the occasion of 25 years of existence where there are local broadcasters of diocesan Plus networks. In October 2017, Radio Plus broadcast Nocne Światła received the Totus media prize granted on the occasion of the Papal Day by the New Millennium Foundation. In the years 2013-2014, Radio Zet Gold Toruń, Kielce's Radio eM, Silesia's Radio Silesia and Opole's Radio Doxa emerged from the network. The reason for secession was the change of the musical format to dance music, despite the fact that music has not been broadcast for several months. In April 2017, Radio eR joined the network, thanks to which Radio Plus started broadcasting in Lublin. Logos Radio Plus (1992-2005).png|First logo (1992-2005) Radio Plus (2005-.n.v.).png|Second logo (2005-present) External links * Official website |-|Eurozet= |-|Grupa Radiowa Time= Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Eurozet Category:Grupa Radiowa Time Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Poland